Guppy Vale Suliman
G'uppy '''is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. Once a commoner she was made a noble after being adopted by House Suliman. She is a retainer to Jack Northcole. She is a Throwing and Reason user and possesses a Major Crest of the Wizard Suliman. In the Academy, she is a member of the Carnelian Krakens. She is 19 at the start of the school year. Profile Born in Imperial Year 221, she does not remember having a name given to her by her parents. She received the name Guppy from her adoptive guardian the Wizard Suliman XII, who she is also an apprentice of in the art of magic. She is a student at the Academy in the Church of Concordia and a member of the Carnelian Krakens. Orphaned at a young age, she lived her childhood and the majority of her teenage years living on the streets learning from her fellow forgotten rats. She showed a potential for magic even then, but lacked the knowledge to hone her skills until she was given a formal education. At the age of 15, Imperial Year 225, she was adopted into the Suliman family for bearing a Major Crest of the Wizard Suliman. This Crest completely overshadows all other claims to the title of the Wizard Suliman. As such, she was placed into the position of heir apparent. With this, she set to eventually take over The Suliman Estate and her predecessor's title. Rather than accept what she deemed a free ticket to success, Guppy chose to use the opportunity to jump-start her own network of connections. She sought alternative methods for getting enrolled into the Academy at Concordia. When the queen of Cristal began a search for retainers to the second prince of the country, Guppy used what funds she earned to travel to Lamington for an in-person interview at the royal court. Curiously, she chose to wear a red wig to the interview. She was accepted as a retainer to Jack Northcole, along with three others. Personality Having lived on the streets, before she had the luxury of self-respect, Guppy's pride tends to dictate many of her actions and beliefs. She is loath to accept gifts, especially at random to which she deems them as unjustified— sometimes as pitying scraps thrown her way. Disrespectful. Given that she is used to being independent and fending for herself, she does not take kindly to being treated as someone incapable of such. Nor is she accustomed to gifts coming from a genuine place. For someone so prideful, it is indeed a surprise she chose to work as a retainer. She views this as honest work, nothing that should be looked down upon. Still, despite measures of maturity and a generally calm and cool personality, Guppy can be unhinged and childish. A lost childhood that still wishes to be lived out. Her playful nature can show in the little things, such as the way she chooses to float idly through the air rather than walk anywhere. She can be caring and attentive to the needs of others, but a brash attitude of hers that pops out can be unappealing to many. Guppy seems to sometimes flip-flop on the things she likes. She may be hesitant to admitting her own feelings or accept praise she finds to be meaningless. Quite the brat to those she doesn't like. She tends to be judgmental of those who do not take their opportunity at the Academy seriously. However, she does let loose and get wild, possessing a mischievous streak herself. Parts of her remain wary of losing things. Prior to her being taken in by the Sulimans, everything was temporary. Even today, she takes few things with her and owns very little to begin with. While extremely competent in housework, she often chooses to stubbornly use magic to do it, something she is still bug a novice at. This mostly stems from a desire to emulate her master. She greatly desires to quickly fill in the shoes of the Wizard, knowing her time to catch up grows shorter. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Her benefactor and adoptive guardian, the Wizard Suliman XII, was born and raised in Laestrygonia before she moved to Eden and eventually was found by the Suliman family. Hence her decision to bestow a fish-themed name onto Guppy who is a native of Eden. * Has a penchant for sleeping on furniture and atop high places. Guppy would sooner use a dresser as a chair than an actual chair. Gallery In the top bar is an add image option if you have some sweet art you wanna share. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students